Revolution
by EmmytheBear
Summary: "Vive le Québec libre!"  Canada isn't supposed to have an army on the streets or bombs exploding or men being kidnapped as political hostages.  This is the October Crisis.


Summary: "_Vive le Québec libre!_" Canada isn't supposed to have an army on the streets or bombs exploding or men being kidnapped as political hostages. This is the October Crisis.

Note: Did I actually attempt this? Just watch me.* (winks)

Disclaimer: I still don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>To say Matthew is shocked is an understatement. His hands hang limply at his sides and he hears himself speak as if from a distance. "De Gaulle is coming here?" He shakes his head then, "But I don't understand. You know he hasn't been on the best of terms with Canada," he winces and realizes that there is an implied <em>with you<em> to his words, "since the Suez crisis."

Lester B. Pearson shifts in his seat. A hand massages the bridge of his nose. "He isn't coming here. Quebec's Premier invited him to come see Expo '67, so De Gaulle is going directly to Montreal."

To say Matthew is pleased would be an overstatement. To break custom and ignore one's capital was sending a message –and a not very subtle one. It is at this moment that Matthew decides to book a few days off work. Being in Quebec is much more important.

He has it arranged and is in Montreal as De Gaulle arrives, feeling the excitement of the people –of his people. They cheer him and chant his name as he drives up the _Chemin du Roi_. The crowd is immense and Matthew feels almost overwhelmed as De Gaulle steps out on to the balcony to address the masses below.

Matthew has had a nagging feeling ever since Pearson had told him the news. This feeling only grows more insistent as the French president begins to speak. He honors and flatters the people by comparing them to cheering crowds of a Nazi-free Paris. The people of Quebec only grow louder at this, applauding De Gaulle even more.

The young country feels suspicion rear its ugly head once more as the speech continues. Matthew grits his teeth as De Gaulle mentions growing ties between France and Quebec, not Canada as a whole. The people are ecstatic. Matthew is nervous, and as his eyes sweep the balcony, he sees a familiar face. Francis has just noticed his presence as well and he catches Matthew's eye. He leans forward, and, without saying a word smirks maliciously. And at that moment Matthew feels his stomach plunge. Because De Gaulle's speech is coming to a conclusion and Matthew has only just registered what has been uttered.

"_Vive le Québec libre! Vive le Canada français! Et vive la France!_"

And the crowd is going berserk. What has De Gaulle done? What has France done? And Matthew feels as though he is falling.

He forces his way through the press of people, a slight headache beginning to pulse, and Matthew feels his anxiety rising at the implications. He needs to get back to Ottawa as soon as he can. He has to talk with Pearson. And he has to fix this.

* * *

><p>Pearson is furious. Matthew can think of no other word to describe him, watching silently as the man paces in front of his desk.<p>

"Interfering in our internal affairs like that. He had no right," Lester runs a hand through his hair, "Quebec is free," he states. Then; "This is a mess."

Matthew, who has remained quiet, voices his assurance. "We can fix this." He looks Pearson steadily in the eyes. All the while ignoring the growing pain building in his head.

The next evening the Prime Minister goes on television. He gives a brief speech to reassure viewers.

"The people of Canada are free. Every province of Canada is free," Matthew hears him state.

He wishes that he had more confidence.

* * *

><p>Matthew can think of no way to smooth this over –Quebec is getting restless, his Prime Minister was offended and now he is watching as his minister of justice publically announces his opinion and anger on the matter.<p>

And frankly he doesn't want to.

Matthew cannot remember the last time that he actually felt whole. On bad days he is left babbling in a senseless mix of French and English. He feels caught between two sides, as though hanging over a rapidly growing gulf.

Headaches plague him constantly and even his Boss is unsure what to do about this situation. Sharp bursts of pain have become normal as the FLQ sets off another bomb near the _anglophones _in his province.

Sudden pain engulfs him and Matthew feels discontent like bile rise in his throat. He stumbles blindly over to his chair and lays his head on the desk. (He has been living almost completely in his office, hoping that he could ease tensions.) Something has happened and he waits for Pierre to come with the news.

And he does come.

"I've granted Premier Bourassa the _War Measures Act_ that he was requesting," he states without hesitation or pause, "It was necessary. We can't chance letting another man like Cross or LaPorte get kidnapped."

Matthew remains silent. Trudeau sighs softly and tries again, "Matthew, this is Canada."

He leaves shortly after.

And Matthew understands. Canada doesn't have political hostages and doesn't have bombs exploding in the streets. But he is also conflicted. Because Canada also isn't supposed to have the military patrolling the streets.

* * *

><p>Pierre LaPorte is dead and James Cross is still a hostage. Trudeau tells him that support for the FLQ has decreased greatly, many people are shocked at their actions. Matthew smiles weakly, not feeling the same optimism as his Boss.<p>

He can still feel the discontent bubbling beneath the surface, after all.

* * *

><p>*<em>Just watch me: <em>When Pierre Trudeau was asked just how far he was willing to go to keep order (meaning the _War Measures Act_), he replied with, "Just watch me."

This was supposed to have really short scenes. It was meant to feel disjointed and almost confused.

I really wanted to write about the October Crisis because I can still remember when I first learned about it. I was both shocked and intrigued. If anyone else is interested, check out this video: http:/ www. youtube .com/watch?v =BbsFG63sm1I (take out four spaces). A lot of it is actual footage, but small parts of it come from the movie _Octobre_.

The discontent that Matthew feels will end up growing and causing a referendum in 1980 and another in 1995 (basically on _Should Quebec become independent?_).


End file.
